


Some Say Love

by highflyerwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highflyerwings/pseuds/highflyerwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was then, at approximately 4:57 pm, on Wednesday, April the twenty-fourth, that an angel of the Lord realized he was in love for the first time in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Say Love

Jimmy Novak was a moderately successful ad-time salesman for AM radio, in Pontiac, Illinois.  He was of average height and slim build; pleasant-looking, with dark hair and blue eyes.  He had a wife, Amelia, and a daughter, Claire, and their home was happy and warm and everything a good family home ought to be.  But due to an unforeseen set of circumstances, Jimmy was permanently evicted from his pleasant-looking body with dark hair and blue eyes, and sent on his way skyward, leaving his empty body as the warm and cozy home for the angel, Castiel, who, at 4:30 pm, on Wednesday, April the twenty-fourth, found himself sitting in the back seat of a black ‘67 Chevy Impala, with two brothers he was looking after riding in the front.   
  
As far as days go, this one wasn’t particularly extraordinary.  They were on their way to Boston to eradicate an insurgence of demons, but other than that, the weather was nice and their spirits were high.  The mood inside the car was easy-going.  The two brothers bickered kind-heartedly with one another, and sang loudly (and quite poorly) along with the radio.  The younger brother, Sam, even set aside his map and old books, to laugh at whatever off-color joke his older brother happened to be telling at that moment.   
  
Castiel only vaguely listened in on the conversation.  Mundane pop-culture references were lost on him.  Always.  So, he mostly just watched.  He liked watching the two brothers.  Dean was loud and brazen and more willful than any creature Castiel had ever encountered in his eons of existence.  Sam was soft and sweet, but just as mischievous, and almost as willful as his older brother.  And Castiel liked them, against his better judgement.  And he enjoyed spending time with them.   
  
Jimmy Novak, when he was alive, liked bacon cheeseburgers, The Rolling Stones, and watching the football game on Sunday afternoons with his neighbor, Roger, who lived across the street.  Castiel imagines that he would have liked Sam and Dean too, if he’d gotten the chance to know them.  And for that, Castiel sometimes lamented the loss of Jimmy Novak.  But it was days like this when he was particularly happy with the idea that he had the two brothers all to himself.   
  
Fifteen minutes passed where Castiel was simply an observer to Sam and Dean’s brotherly affection toward one another in the front seat, but soon he found himself an active participant.  Dean would look at him in the rear-view mirror and ask him questions (most of which contained one or more references Castiel still didn’t understand), and he would answer with short responses and simple nods.  And when Dean threw his head back and laughed a little too heartily at something Castiel said, or when Sam looked over his shoulder and grinned at him in the backseat, Castiel concealed his fond, if exasperated smiles with millions of years of practice.   
  
And it was then, at approximately 4:57 pm, on Wednesday, April the twenty-fourth, that an angel of the Lord realized he was in love for the first time in his life. 


End file.
